


第一次

by xiaosemingfeng



Series: 路红不逆 [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 路红
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosemingfeng/pseuds/xiaosemingfeng
Summary: 不在乎肉欲的路飞x稍稍有点饥渴的香克斯总是扮演保护者和引领者角色，把什么事情都抗在肩上的香克斯，把所有秘密都锁在心底的香克斯，隐秘的希望有人能掌控自己，征服自己，占有自己，最好足够粗暴，让自己能筋疲力尽的发泄一场。伙伴们很好，但这种关系不适合发生在同船之间，香克斯是船长，他不能让船员真正的凌驾于他之上。幸好在香克斯把自己逼疯前路飞出现了，分属两方，关系亲密，实力强大，最重要的是，很喜欢香克斯。而香克斯，也很喜欢路飞。他提出了一个属于夜晚的邀请，试图让两人之间的关系更近一步。已上二垒前提。
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Monkey D. Luffy
Series: 路红不逆 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614427
Kudos: 9





	第一次

**Author's Note:**

> 我恨取名……

香克斯在给自己做润滑。  
说真的，虽然香克斯曾经幻想过很多足已刊登上色情期刊的画面，但真的动手还是第一次，他坐在椅子上，曲起一条腿，沾着润滑剂的手指试探着按进皱褶中，指腹的厚茧擦过周边娇嫩敏感的肌肤，微妙的瘙痒让香克斯深吸一口冷气，紧接着因为练剑较为粗大的指关节卡在了穴口，香克斯只觉得指尖所处之所被肠肉挤压得毫无更进一步的余地，发狠一推，那个名叫前列腺的，平时毫无存在感的器官反馈回来的快感让堂堂四皇因为维持不了平衡摔下了椅子。  
幸好没叫出声，香克斯舔了下被咬出血腥味的下唇，他现在的姿势堪称狼狈，整个人趴在地上，手指还被含在屁股里，对于独臂的残疾人来说，这个姿势想爬起来都很难。  
呼……香克斯长呼一口气，自暴自弃的在地板上继续动作，狼狈就狼狈，反正没人看见，还能防止再摔一次。  
其实就香克斯本人的愿望来说，他更渴求粗暴一些的，血液更能引起他的欲望，但是经过对船医的旁敲侧击后，香克斯打消了这个想法，误以为香克斯只是想换种性别找乐子的船医语重心长的要求船长对“对方”温柔点，“那种地方大出血说不定要残一辈子。”船医如是说，又低头扫了眼香克斯的裆部，“相信我，除非你打算覆盖武装色，否则别太相信这玩意儿的硬度，直接上就算你也得疼到打滚。”  
香克斯目瞪口呆，香克斯从善如流，香克斯不敢询问如果这玩意儿是橡胶做的会怎么样，靶子太显眼，猜不出来的都是瞎子。  
没有珍惜自己这个概念的香克斯吸着气强行塞进了第二根手指，如果能稍微安慰一下疲软的前端，说不定扩张能顺一点，但很可惜，香克斯已经没有第二只手了，如果把右手抽出来，恐怕很难在短时间内重新塞进去。  
香克斯苦中作乐的开始猜测路飞的尺寸，年轻人宽大的沙滩裤让目测这一手法失去了准度，如果太大，只有两根手指的扩张大概不够，如果太小……呸，如果太小就让他发挥橡胶的主观能动性吹大点！  
远处的钟响了几下，马上就要到和路飞约好的时间了，香克斯可不敢迟到，鬼知道路飞会不会一路高呼着自己的名字冲进来看见这一屋子狼藉，香克斯抽出手抓住润滑剂，狠心将一整管都挤进体内，咬着牙不管不顾的将三根手指硬插进去搅动了几下，就穿上裤子，跌跌撞撞的走向和路飞约好的房间。  
这是个布置的很简单的房间，有暖色的灯光，和很大的床，现在还多了一个正在床上打滚的草帽小子。  
“香克斯！”  
路飞热情的伸长了手臂，整个人如同树袋熊一样攀在香克斯身上，下半身还有些酸痛的红发男人微微踉跄了下，一缕润滑剂顺着缝隙流淌到了大腿内侧，就算知道今天晚上要做的事比这更刺激百倍，在路飞毫无阴霾的目光注视下的香克斯，依然感到一股热气涌上脸颊，羞耻——  
又兴奋。

“你知道我们要做什么的对吗路飞。”香克斯仰起头和路飞接吻，年轻人的技术称不上熟练，其中包含的热情却足以让流连花丛的老手感到腿软。  
“其实不是很清楚。”路飞亲昵的蹭蹭香克斯的侧脸，“不过香克斯说的我会照做！”  
纯白的羔羊。  
香克斯快要被被罪恶感淹没，年轻人追随着他的背影，走出了全新的道路，开辟了新的大时代，而现在，他是否真的要将自己隐秘的欲望沾染其上？  
“…………”香克斯突如其来的安静让路飞的视线几乎要化作实质问号，就在年轻人无聊到开始用手指卷动红色发丝的时候，香克斯终于又有了动静。  
“路飞，”年长者轻抚年轻人的背脊示意他下来，“躺到床上去好吗。”  
“平躺，不要动。”

路飞轻快的爬上仰天躺好，床四肢摊平，乌丸一样的瞳孔专心的盯着香克斯的动作，看他半跪在床沿，看他伸手把自己的裤子拽到膝盖，看他托住自己的阴茎掂了……掂？  
“香克斯？”  
红发男人用眼神示意路飞安静，以便能更专注的观察路飞的阴茎。  
比想象中大，和香克斯自己的尺寸相差无几，考虑到体型差距，几乎算得上天赋异禀，香克斯开始怀疑自己只做了粗略润滑的屁股能不能把这个大家伙吞进去。  
这不可能！香克斯开始听到幻觉，他自己的屁股在抗议，我会撕裂而路飞会痛到哭出来，屁股，好吧，其实是香克斯本人想到，必须再做点什么。  
做点什么，让路飞硬起来，并且尽可能减少插入的难度……香克斯的视线左右犹疑了下，抿了抿唇，低头直接将路飞阴茎的前半截含了进去。  
“香克斯！”  
路飞差点弹起来，对处男来说上来就是这个太刺激了，但香克斯的指令是“不要动”，所以路飞只是抽了下鼻子，委委屈屈的用吓到打结的双手抓紧床单，努力伸长脖子去看下半身的动静。  
香克斯的头发好软，蹭的有点痒，路飞在心里自己和自己聊天玩，香克斯的嘴巴好热，舌头好软，原来用嘴巴舔那里这么舒服的吗，下次在香克斯身上试一试……啊，硬了。  
勃起的阴茎顶到了香克斯的喉咙，生理上的恶心让香克斯做出了呕吐的动作，唾液从合不上的嘴边流出来，在香克斯的嘴与路飞的阴茎之间拉起了银丝。  
香克斯花了几秒钟瞪着这条银丝，暗骂自己的愚蠢，目的是润滑的话，只要更多的唾液就可以，为什么会蠢到一口吞？脑子被塞进屁股里忘记取出来的吗？？？  
酝酿口水然后用舌头舔到眼前的阴茎上……这感觉还挺像吃棍糖的，就是糖的质地是橡胶这点有点奇怪，香克斯耐心的把这根血脉偾张的大家伙舔得水光泛滥，最后用舌头勾了一圈冠状沟，直起了上半身。  
“……路飞，换个地方抓，床单破了。”  
“哦。”  
于是路飞的手臂在空中挥舞了下，最后向上合拢抓在了床头柱上。  
靠，这是什么海贼恶霸欺凌纯情少年的场面，香克斯默默吐槽，他爬到床上，用手撑着路飞的腹部，分开腿跪坐在路飞身上，被热身运动唤醒的棒状物顺势滑进了还在滴落液体的臀缝中。  
“哇，好湿。”路飞不由自主的惊呼出声。  
香克斯耳尖发烫，恨恨的瞪了路飞一眼，年轻人乖觉的收回两只手捂住嘴巴，拼命眨巴眼睛传达“我很乖”的意思，见香克斯低头，又老实的把手抓回了床柱。  
然后……要怎么做？  
香克斯试图只用腰臀的力量去对齐，但股间太滑，阴茎又摇摆不定，不仅没对到正地儿，反而会阴被不轻不重的戳了两下，让他一阵腿软，至于用手扶……在这种软绵绵的床垫上，在双腿叉开近乎直角的前提下，没了一只手臂的香克斯根本无法在剧烈运动中保持平衡。  
“路飞……”  
“在！”  
“扶我一下。”  
香克斯以为路飞会伸手扶住自己的腰，没想到路飞手一撑直接坐起来把香克斯抱了个满怀，年轻人的脸埋在香克斯的胸口，呼吸带动的气流痒痒的，年轻人的臂膀结实有力，香克斯感受到腰间传来的触感。  
是保护。  
也是禁锢。  
香克斯觉得自己几乎要硬了，这种心理上的刺激比肉体来的更加深刻，他把全身的重量都托付给路飞，向后伸手捉住路飞的阴茎，摸索着抵上自己的后穴。  
润滑做的很充足，但仓促扩张过的影响已被肌肉遗忘，头部完全挤进去时，香克斯与路飞同时发出满足的喟叹，香克斯示意路飞躺回去，自己撑着年轻人的腹肌缓缓向下坐。  
就是这种感觉……被侵占，被征服……香克斯重重的喘息，上下起伏的腰胯拉伸出美好的线条，汗液顺着人鱼线滴落，让路飞看直了眼。  
蛰伏在红色丛林中的阴茎随着主人愈发高涨的满足感抬起了头，张扬的宣告自身的存在，被分薄注意力的香克斯冷淡的低头看了一眼，伸手粗暴的揉捏起来。  
“别——”发现香克斯近乎自残举动的路飞几乎原地弹起来，他毫无预警的坐起身子，香克斯被他突然地行径惊得重心不稳向后仰倒，于是路飞只能更换目标手忙脚乱的去捞香克斯，等到两人相拥着倒在床上时，路飞的阴茎早已滑出湿热的伊甸园，只能可怜巴巴的贴在股缝间寻求一丝温暖。  
“啊，对不起！”发觉自己违背了和香克斯之间“不要动”约定的路飞诚恳的道歉，香克斯一愣，半响才反应过来路飞在说什么。  
“不要为了不是自己的错而道歉啊路飞。”  
香克斯摸了摸路飞的头，突然意识到自己走了歪路，他想追求的是被路飞掌控的感觉，最后反而搞成了试图掌控路飞，真是太失败了。  
香克斯突然有些沮丧。  
“……路飞，帮帮我。”  
年长者这样说到。

“诶，可以动了吗？”路飞明显得兴奋了起来，他稍稍支起身子，将香克斯牢牢按在床上，像小狼崽子一样乱无章法的在香克斯的嘴上啃咬。  
“刚才香克斯超好看！超级超级好看！”年轻人用贫乏的词语形容自己的感受，“我都流口水了，奇怪……”  
“总之，就是看起来很好吃！”一锤定音。  
香克斯想笑，他不太确定是因为这可爱的形容词还是因为二人紧贴的胸腹摩擦间带来的瘙痒，年长者支起膝盖去蹭路飞的腰窝，示意他注意一下重头戏。  
“插进来路飞，像刚才那样。”香克斯主动分开腿，“插进来，使劲。”  
下一秒，炙热的棒状物强硬又一往无前的捅了进来，香克斯呜咽一声，他觉得他和路飞对“使劲”这个词所代表的力度认知并不统一——至少在房事上是这样的——男人修长的身体在路飞强势的前倾压迫下近乎对折，对疼痛不算敏感的年轻人并未意识到肠道本能的挤压与推拒，他只是按照香克斯的要求，全力以赴的征伐，几乎将两侧的囊袋都挤进去。  
——他直接撞进了香克斯的结肠。  
妈的，太疼了。香克斯几乎将牙龈都咬出了血，却还尽可能不露声色的要求路飞继续。  
这正是他想要的  
“对，再来——啊啊啊，嗯啊……呼，哈，哈啊……”  
香克斯竭尽全力的控制自己扶在路飞肩头的右手不要太过用力，所有可以让路飞联想到疼痛的动作与表情都被香克斯小心翼翼的掩藏。  
但路飞还是发现了。  
年轻人突兀的结束了撞击，表情近乎惶恐，他伸手抚开香克斯额头上被汗液打湿的头发，将自己的额头靠了过去：“你很疼吗香克斯，我做错了对吗。”  
“没有。”香克斯试图用俏皮的眨眼蒙混过去，“你做的很好我，我很舒服。”  
“撒谎！”路飞生起气来，“我明明听见香克斯在说好痛，一直一直一直在说！”  
这就是万物之音的聆听者吗……香克斯茫然，随即他意识到和这无关，仅仅因为这是路飞罢了，在路飞不在意的事情上，他可以被最愚蠢的借口糊弄，一旦在意了，这个心思通透无暇的年轻人是不可被欺骗，不可被愚弄的。  
这可真是……  
“抱歉，路飞，我不该把我的想法强加给你。”  
香克斯直视路飞的眼睛，诚恳的表达了歉意，然后他放松了身体，“接下来就全交给你啦，要不要试试看，看能不能让我感到快乐？”  
红发男人笑容明朗，带着些许挑衅，轻而易举的让名为路飞的青年咬住了钩。

首先是嘴唇。  
路飞并不太喜欢舌吻，但他喜欢和香克斯唇贴唇交换气息的感觉，孩子气的舔了几下，发现香克斯没什么特别反应后，又往下继续下一步。  
接下来是喉结。  
致命之处被含住使得香克斯本能的肌肉紧绷了一下，随后他被痒意逗笑了，喉结随着吞咽上下移动，路飞轻轻咬了一口，再向下探去。  
锁骨。  
香克斯的锁骨很明显，线条流畅好看，但显然不是敏感点，路飞只稍稍徘徊了下就被下方鼓胀胸肌上小巧的乳尖吸引了视线。  
舔一舔，好像有点变硬了？用牙小心的咬住拉扯，再完全含进去吸允，香克斯随着路飞的动作小声哼哼，胸膛的起伏也大了起来。  
香克斯喜欢这个，路飞勾起嘴角，专心致志的攻陷这个点，直到乳首充血到原本的两倍大，直到忍无可忍的香克斯一巴掌按在他的脑袋上。  
“另一边。”  
香克斯已经没力气去想那些有的没有的了，再让路飞玩下去，他接下来的一个礼拜就别想穿敞开的衬衣了。  
路飞从善如流的向左看去，缺少疼爱的左侧和红肿到快要破皮的右侧形成鲜明的对比，而再往左……  
“还疼吗？”路飞凑过去，这还是他七岁后第一次仔细观察没有袖子遮盖的香克斯的左臂，时间的冲刷下，曾经狰狞的伤口业已愈合，不复当年初见的震撼。  
“早就不疼了。”香克斯坦然回答。  
“没有下一次了。”路飞认真的承诺，“我会继续变强，我会走在最前面，不会再让香克斯为了保护我受伤了。”  
随后他移开视线，仿佛那残缺亦是正常的，正如他与香克斯重逢以来一如既往的，他绝不会以愧疚为名头再三提醒香克斯左臂的残缺。  
香克斯笑起来，他就喜欢路飞永远只向前看这一点，可以懊恼，可以悔恨，但人无法永远只活在过去，坦然无惧，一往无前，才能揭开新时代的面纱。  
他突然又不想由着路飞缓慢探索了。  
红发男人微微调整了下姿势，伸手捉了下路飞依然挺立的阴茎：“进来吧，这次按你的节奏来。”  
这是一场盛宴。  
路飞没有经验，但他观察力惊人的敏锐，即便在高频率的抽插中依然可以根据香克斯的反应调整，如果香克斯的身体在拒绝，那就绕开，如果香克斯的身体在欢呼，那就不用搭理口头的拒绝。  
“啊，啊啊啊路飞——轻一点……唔，慢……唔啊啊啊，等、等一下我要……呼，呼……”  
年轻人的体力仿佛无穷无尽，在狂欢开始前就折腾掉自己一半体力的香克斯很快难以招架，并非为接纳而生的器官因满涨而有些许不适，很快又被疾风骤雨般的快感淹没，路飞将香克斯的右手死死按在床上，十指相扣，另一只手则圈着香克斯的阴茎抚弄，漫无章法，但足以引起欲望。  
匆匆高潮后，眼角处的舔吻使香克斯意识到自己在流泪，满足的，无关疼痛，欢愉的泪水。  
他分辨出路飞急促呼吸中的不协调，年轻人注视着他的眼睛，倔强的抿着嘴唇，仿佛在等待着什么。  
“足够了，射进来。”  
红发的海上皇帝红着眼眶，傲慢的抬起下巴，下达了今晚最后一个命令。

清晨，阳光照进房间，香克斯挣扎着掀起眼皮，感觉身体像被雷德号正面碾过一样动弹不得。  
不，动弹不得是因为路飞用手臂把他缠成了一个茧。  
黑发大男孩还在酣睡，口水浸湿了一小片枕巾，香克斯试着挣脱无果，只能叹了口气，重新合上眼睛补眠。  
也行下次可以挑战粗暴一点的，香克斯舔舔嘴唇，露出一个笑容。

end


End file.
